Resurrecion
by ahza77
Summary: - EL PERDERTE ME DIO MIEDO, PERO EL TENER NUEVAMENTE AQUI, ES ALGO TAN EXTRAÑO, PERO SOLO TE PIDO UNA COSA, NO ME DEJES HOY, DIAS DE MUERTOS- (ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN, SOLO DOS CAPIS Y ES YAOI)
1. Default Chapter

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡RESURECCION!!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Primer capitulo: cuando menos te lo esperes

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_De la tumba regreso, solo para mirar tu rostro una ultima vez"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Bueno les traigo un especial de día de muertos, así que no se me agûiten que solo será por días la historia, ósea dos capis, y que además se los dedico a las dos lindas chicas que se han metido a mi pagina, Oro y Fantasma de la niebla, muchas gracias y disfruten de este especial de día de muertos un besotote.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Ese día era muy especial, era el día en que podía decirle al chico que mas amaba, lo mucho que significaba para el, pero eso siempre se lo decía, lo gritaba al aire, para que se lo llevara asta donde estuviera, cercas del cielo, su amor estaba muerto, pero en su corazón el siempre estaría, la ultima noche que estuvieron juntos, Takao le hizo una promesa

Takao, quiero que me prometas algo- el moreno le miro intrigado, se levanto de donde estaba y se acurruco en sus piernas

Dime Kai- el ruso le acaricio los cabellos negros y rebeldes

Que si me pasa algo, nunca me dejaras de amar- el moreno le miro sorprendido

Pero, por que tendría que pasarte algo?- el ruso le acaricio las mejillas teñidas de rojo

Solo quiero que me prometas eso- el moreno no protesto mas y se le acerco a su rostro, rozando sus labios carnosos y calidos, dando paso a un beso tierno y prolongado, se separo lentamente y le miro con ojos tiernos y amorosos

Te prometo que siempre te amare, te querré y te daré todo de mi- el moreno se abrazo al pecho de Kai, dándole a entender que era una promesa, pero lo que no se esperaba, era que a los pocos días de haber estado juntos, el ruso fue secuestrado y al pagar, los malditos habían matado a Kai, el moreno paso largos y amargos momentos, asta que un día el chico felino le dio una fuerte bofetada

¿por...por que hiciste eso?- le pregunto el moreno con lagrimas amenazando con caer

¡¡¡DEJA ESA MALDITA ACTITUD Y COMPORTATE, ACASO NO LE HICISTE UNA PROMESA A KAI, CREES QUE EL QUERIA VERTE ASI!!!- el moreno entendió lo que Reí quería decirle

no creo que tienes razón- el chico felino se le acerco y le abrazo- arriba ese animo y vamos a la fiesta que le organizamos a Kai por su cumpleaños- el moreno asintió y se marcho de su soledad para recordarle a Kai cuanto lo amaba, los días, los meses pasaron asta que llego el dos de noviembre, los chicos había decidido hacer merito a las costumbres mexicanas y habían esperado asta esa noche que para ir al cementerio y pasar la noche al lado de la tumba de Kai, el moreno solo rogaba ver una ultima vez a su amado, pero claro se agitaba al pensar que era una tontería, los chicos cargaron todas las cosas necesarias y se reunieron antes de atardecer en donde Kai yacía muerto, los minutos pasaron y los chicos habían traído lo necesario para que la noche fuera amena y divertida, y cuando comenzó a caer la noche la platica era mas amena alrededor de la fogata que había comenzado

ahora que ya has superado el drama de tu vida- le dijo en broma el rubio- di nos quien va a ser tu nueva pareja- el moreno le miro sonrojado

pues...la verdad...no lo había pensado...creo que no tendré pareja- los chicos le miraron sorprendidos

¿Por qué lo dices?- los chicos esperaron la respuesta del moreno

es que tengo un fuerte presentimiento, de que...- pero el moreno se quedo boquiabierto al ver lo que pasaba en el fondo de la oscuridad, los chicos dirigieron su mirada así donde el Takao miraba, pero no veían nada, la oscuridad era muy fuerte y no distinguían nada en esos lugares, pero el moreno se levanto de su lugar y camino lentamente, sus pasos eran firmes y su mirada era como si estuviera hipnotizado, los chicos le miraron atónitos, pero el rubio le retuvo

adonde vas Takao?, quédate aquí- pero el moreno no escuchaba, se separo del rubio y siguió su camino, pero al estar a tan solo unos pasos de llegar a la horrible oscuridad, entonces un grito de ultratumba y a la vez conocida le llamo

TAKAAAAAOOOOO!!!- el moreno se giro y miro con asombro quien estaba atrás de los chicos

K...ka...KAIII- le moreno dedo redamar unas gruesas lagrimas al ver a su novio ahí, pero no podía moverse, pero "KAI"se adelanto flotando asta donde estaba Takao y le alejo de ese lugar

Ustedes corran rápido asta la iglesia que esta aya- pero los chicos no salivan del asombro, asta que vieron como un horrible ser salía de las sombras y se adelantaba asta donde estaban ellos,- ¡¡¡¡CORRAN!!!- grito por ultima vez el ruso antes de llevarse por los aires a su novio y llevarlo asta el lugar mencionado, los chicos no lo dudaron mas y corrieron tan rápido como podían, al llegar a la iglesia cerraron las puertas tras ellos y se acercaron asta donde Takao estaba con Kai, el moreno estaba abrazando a Kai, a pesar de ser un fantasma el moreno lo podía tocar

Te extrañe tanto Kai, te amo tanto Kai- el ruso lo miro entristecido

Yo también te amo Takao, pero es que tienes que saber que...- pero el moreno beso los fríos labios de Kai, no le importaba su temperatura si el estaba con el

Kaiii?- dime ¿Qué fue eso?-los chicos se acercaron cuidadosamente

El es uno de los motivos para que yo regresara- los chicos le miraron gustados

¿a que te refieres con eso?- el moreno se aferraba mas y mas a su cuerpo

es un devorador de almas- los chicos se asustaron al saber eso- al parecer se escapo del infierno, es que cada dos de noviembre las puertas del otro mundo se abren y yo venia a ver a Takao, el moreno se sonrojo- pero antes Dios me dijo que corrían peligro y que el devorador de almas estaba aquí, así que le dije que yo los protegería, los Ángeles sellaron el cementerio y no puede salir, pero el problema es que ustedes están aquí- el moreno le miro entristecido

y ¿Cuándo amanezca te iras?- el ruso le miro entristecido

es lo que intente decirte mi amado Takao- el moreno soltó su llanto y los chicos se acercaron mas así ellos – te he estado cuidando todo este tiempo y me dio gusto verte feliz después de tanto tiempo y quiero que así estés siempre- pero el moreno no dejaba de llorar- te prometo venir a verte cada año- pero igual Takao lo quería con el, antes de poder decir algo las puertas de la iglesia sonaba como si algo grandísimo las golpeara

o no esa cosa esta aquí ¿ahora que aremos?- los chicos no tenían escapatoria y el mounstro estaba por tirar las puertas de aquel indefenso refugio

no lo se, pero tenemos que pensar en algo, o eso se comera sus almas y jamas podran morir- los chicos se asutaron al oir esas palabras de que alguna vez estuvo vivo.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

espero les aya gustado que mañana sabrán en que termina la historia, un beso y manden rews.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	2. EL GUARDIAN::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**¡¡¡RESURECCION!!!!!**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**Segundo capitulo: el guardián**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_brilla luna, deja ver tu hermosura"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Bueno aquí esta el desenlace de la historia espero que les guste, y por cierto aquí ay una sorpresita para varias amigas, que muy lindas me han mandando rew, y como son listas escribieron rápido, les toco esta linda sorpresa.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Cada golpe que la terrible pesadilla daba a las corroídas puestas de esa capilla deterioraban cada vez mas su resistencia y los chicos se comenzaban a asustar, pero Kai era el que estaba resguardando a los chicos tras el, Takao se aferraba fuerte a su cuerpo

Kai, ¿Qué aremos?- decía tembloroso el moreno

El guardián del infierno ya deberías estar aquí, pero no se por que no a llegado- los chicos se sorprendieron de eso

Tengo miedo Kai- el moreno se aferro mas a su abrazo

No te preocupes Takao yo estoy aquí- le dijo el ruso al cuerpo tembloroso del moreno,

PAFFF, PAFFF

Los golpes habían tumbado una puerta y enseguida la otra, los chicos se asustaron al ver que una masa oscura se les acercaba, pero al llegar asta donde la luna se atravesaba por los ventanales de vidrio cortado, al poner estar a la vista de los chicos, estos se sorprendieron de ver que no era un mounstró, era un chico, con alas puntiagudas, cuernos entre sus cabellos, el pelo pelirrojo estaba alborotado, largo y hermoso, sus ojos negros y tan profundos, su cuerpo era delgado, pero proporcionado, le daban un toco tan místico, era tan hermoso y a la vez daba miedo su toque tan calmado

maldito aléjate de ellos- pero el chico frente a ellos no respondía solo los miraba

pero Kai es un chico- pero la mirada de Kai mostraba que no era así

_deja que me llevo al chicos, kai-_ dijo el chico pelirrojo

¿no te llevaras a ninguno, por que solo dices uno?- pe cuestiono Kai al pelirrojo

_ya escuchaste, quiero al moreno, dámelo Kai- _al escuchar eso Takao se asusto

¿Por qué quieres a Takao, el aun tiene mucha vida?- el chico pelirrojo comenzó a caminar lentamente, y se volvió a detener

_dámelo-_ de su boca comenzaba a caer saliva y se resbalaba por su mandíbula, cayendo al piso, el pelirrojo camino asta estar cerca de Kai y Takao, miro al moreno a los ojos, Takao sintió como aquellos ojos le llamaban, le incitaban a acercarse, se fue levantando lentamente y se acerco poco a poco asta el pelirrojo, pero Kai le sostuvo

no lo mires a los ojos- pero el moreno no le hacia caso y se acercaba a el pero en eso se escucha un estruendo, el vidrio de una de las ventanas fue roto por alguien que entraba y el causante callo cerca de los chicos, se levanto y dejo ver un rostro femenino, pero su cuerpo era igual al del demonio, los chicos pensaron que tal vez ese ser esa un demonios mas, pero no la chica de cabello largo y azulado se acerco asta donde estaba Kai y enfrento al mounstro

déjalos Demian- dijo la chica frente a ellos- ¿Por qué te quieres llevar al moreno, dilo- el chico pelirrojo le miro como en un principio miro a los chicos

_me gusta su alma- _pero la chica estaba enojada

ese no es motivo, en el infierno se te permite comer una alma al día, no tienes derecho a venir y comerte la de este inocente- la chica estaba en verdad enojada

_me gusta su alma­_- repetía el demonio

noooo, no lo puedo creer- los chicos se asustaron al escuchar eso – TE GUSTA EL MORENO- el demonio se sonrojo ligeramente

_dame su alma, la necesito- _pero a Kai no le hizo gracia

todo esto es mi culpa, por descuidarme te saliste, soy una tonta, tonta, arrgggggg, pero no dejare que esto quede así, USTEDES CORRAN POR DETRÁS AL FONDO, DE LA IGLESIA- los chicos asintieron al verlo así y corrieron sin pensarlo, y el moreno fue jalado por Kai, al fondo cercas de la estatua del dios cristiano, los chicos vieron una puerta, al parecer de emergencias, la abrieron rápido y salieron por ella, el ambiente era frió y oscuro, daba miedo el solo hecho de ver ese lugar en penumbras, pero el moreno seguía como hipnotizado, llegaron asta un claro donde al parecer se había hecho a través de los años, ya que el lugar lo habían descuidado en ciertas partes del cementerio, pero no era momento para eso, se escondieron tras un gran árbol que estaba cercas de ahí, se sentaron y vieron si no los habían seguido, los chicos dirigieron su mirada alrededor de las mallas del panteón y vieron que había una especia de luces que en ellas atrapan rostros alegres y hermosos

son...son...son ángeles- dijo por fin el rubio

si ellos son los que están asiendo la barrera para que el come almas no escape, pero eso ya no me preocupa me preocupa mas Takao, el demonios se lo quiere llevar a el, y se que ese tipo de seres no se marchara asta que sea suyo- dijo con voz entristecida el ruso, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

CHICOSS, ¿DONDE ESTAN?- era la chica de cabellos azulados, el rubio se levanto y la agito para que fuera asta donde estaban ellos

¿y el come almas?- los chicos le cuestionaron rápidamente

calma, calma, los chicos se están acercando de eso, estará entretenido y no hay que preocuparse tanto- la chica tenia un semblante mas animado

¿y quien eres tu?- la chica les confió animosamente

me llamo Zei, soy la guardiana del infierno y por mi torpeza se salio Demian- la chica se acerco a Takao y extendió la mano frente a Takao, de ella salio una luz que lentamente cambio los ojos perdidos y sin brillo del chico, ahora parpadeaba y miro con curiosidad a los chicos

este, ¿Qué paso?- la chica le acaricio la mejilla

todo estará bien Takao- el chico se sonrojo- eres muy lindo Takao, ahora entiendo por que Demian se enamoro de ti- el moreno no entendió eso y cuando iba a preguntar se escucho una nueva voz que se le acercaba

ZEI, DEMIAN ESCAPO- alerto la otra chica

MAKOTO Y DONDE ESTA EL FANTASMA DE LA NIEBLA, DILE QUE NECESITAMOS QUE ACTUE RAPIDO- la chica asintió y desaparecían entre las sombras

Dios tenemos que salir rápido, el sol no saldrá asta dentro de unas tres horas y Demian aun esta buscando a Taka...- pero la niebla comenzaba a esparcirse por el lugar y sin previo aviso el moreno se levanto y corrió a través de la espesa niebla

¡¡¡TAAKAAAOOOO!!!-los chicos le siguieron por largo rato, pero la niebla era muy espesa y entonces vieron como una silueta negra se les acercaba con alguien entre brazos, era "Takao", el demonio besaba sus labios apasionadamente, y Kai sentía como le hervía la sangre que no tenia, se acerco asta el pero le retuvo

_Takao, ahora me pertenece, su alma es mía ahora-_ los chicos se aterraron al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero en eso las tres chicas que habían conocido; Zei, Makoto, y el fantasma de la niebla, las chicas le rodearon

Suéltalo Demian, el no te pertenece- le grito Zei, la demonio de armadura platina

Sabes que pasara si te lo llevas al infierno- le dijo Makoto, pero la chica no era un demonio mas era un hermoso ángel de alas blancas y brillante armadura

Que no entiendes no podrás resistir tarde o temprano comerte su alma, debes dejarlo aquí, si lo amas tanto como dices, déjalo- el demonios les miro algo sobre saltado pero después miro al moreno que lo miraba sin vida, acaricio su rostro y lo beso antes después devolverle la vida, el moreno le miro asustado

_No temas jamás te lastimaría, solo me enamore de ti- _el moreno se sonrojo, después de recuperarse se le acerco y le beso, Kai se moría de celos

Gracias por darme libertad- el demonio lo soltó, pero después el moreno sintió como el demonio le ataba sus manos

_no te iras asta que ellas se ganen el derecho o ese que dice amarte-_ el moreno se entristeció y miro hacia donde Kai le miraba

no pelees Kai el te desaparecerá para siempre- pero el ruso ya se había lanzado contra el, y estaba peleando como un fuerte guerrero, las chicas se lanzaron contra el demonio, Makoto le lanzo un hechizo para atarlo, pero Demian era mas fuerte que eso se transformo en un horrendo animal enorme, de un zarpaso avenota a Makoto contra un árbol, asiendo que quedara inconsciente, el fantasma de la niebla se le había lanzado a los ojos y le estaba tratando de dejar siego, pero la sujeto de sus alas de mariposa y la arrojo asta la capilla, donde minutos antes estaban, solo quedaba Zei y Kai y los dos estaba cansando al feroz demonio- Kaiiiii- grito el moreno al ver como el demonio le daba un zarpazo lastimándolo de gravedad y lo tiraba contra el duro piso, el moreno trataba de safarse, la sangre ya recorría sus muñecas pero no le importaba, era mas importante Kai, y PAAAFF- ARRRRGGGG...HAHA- el moreno se había zafado y corría a un lado del ruso para abrazarlo- Kai no desaparezcas, no ya me dejas con una esperanza y ya no lo vas a cumplir tu palabra de vernos cada año- pero el ruso no contestaba estaba como desmayado, el moreno se levanto y se le acerco con enojo al demonio, ante el Demian sujetaba una de las piernas de Zei y la azotaba contra el piso

ARGGGG...AAAAHHHH- grito Zei cuando el demonio la soltó, Takao se detuvo frente a Demian y le miro con enojo

Por favor Demian, deja esto, si me amas deja esto y regresa a donde debes estar- el demonio se le acerco mas asta poder olerlo, cuando reconoció el peculiar olor, se volvió a transformar

_Mi pequeño Takao, me iré si me dices que me quieres aun que sea un poco-_ el moreno le sonrió y beso sus labios

Si te quiero mucho Demian, por que se que no eres tan malo- el pelirrojo entonces se acerco a Zei y le hablo

_Vamos a casa- _la chica sonrió a pesar del dolor y se levanto con dificultad, al ver que el moreno se acercaba al cuerpo frió de Kai y lo tomaba entre sus brazos

Kai háblame dime algo- comenzó a llorar el moreno, los mejores amigos de ambos chicos estaban aterrados ante la escena, pero se acercaron mas para ver con mas claridad, Demian se sintió mal por haber arruinado mas la vida de aquel ángel convertido en humano, Makoto y Fantasma de niebla se acercaron duramente y miraron la escena pero ninguna de ellas podía hacer algo, se acercaron al demonio y veían como el sol amenazaba con salir

creo que es hora de irnos- las chicas se disponían a agruparse pero Demian hablo

_dejen ago algo antes de irnos- _las chicas asintieron y vieron como se acercaba asta el moreno, se arrodillaba frente a el y le besaba los labios­_- te recompensare esto...te amo Takao- _le dijo como un susurro el pelirrojo y después de levanto y llego asta donde las chicas

disfruten la vida- dijeron todas y desaparecieron de la nada, pero ahora Kai desaparecería , antes de so el ruso abrió lentamente los ojos y miro tiernamente al moreno

te...a...mo- dijo el ruso antes de desaparecer entre los brazos de Takao, y este solo sonrió a sus manos ya vacías, se levanto y enfrento la mirada de los chicos, la luz del sol de hacia ver mas hermoso de lo que ya era

será mejor que vallamos por las cosas- dijo sonriente el moreno antes de seguir el camino de regreso asta donde desde un principio se encontraban, antes de marcharse el moreno se detuvo en la lapida de Kai y le sonrió

te amo Kai- pero lo que le aterro fue ver como un brazo salía de entre la arena y sujetaba su brazo- KIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito de susto Takao pero al ver que era Kai quien salía de la tierra se conmovió, el cuerpo de Kai estaba como nuevo como si nada de eso hubiera pasado al parecer Demian le dio el mejor regalo devolverle la vida a su amado Kai, se le acerco y lo abrazo, los chicos también lo ayudaron a salir, al parecer después de tremenda noche eso ya no era nada, ahora solo faltaba explicar las cosas, Takao se giro un poco y mando un beso al aire

Gracias Demian- después de eso los chicos salieron de aquel lugar, de aquel cementerio sin igual.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les aya gustado este especial de día de muerto, así que en navidad habrá otro, pero mientras tanto mil gracias por su preferencia y que sigan mandando rew y también denme ideas para las historias que tengo, así que quizás les toque entrar en una, uno nunca sabe échenle ganas, un beso y nos leemos bye.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


End file.
